Shining, The
|Film}} (1980)/Gallery|Gallery}} (1980)/Appearances|Appearances}} (1980)/Character list|Characters}} }} | directed by = Stanley Kubrick | written by = Stanley Kubrick; Diane Johnson | produced by = Robert Fryer; Jan Harlan; Mary Lea Johnson; Stanley Kubrick; Martin Richards | music by = Wendy Carlos; Rachel Elkind | cinematography = John Alcott | edited by = Ray Lovejoy | distributed by = Warner Bros. | release date(s) = May 23rd, 1980 | mpaa rating = | running time = 144 min. | country = | language = English | budget = $19,000,000 | gross revenue = $44,017,374 | preceded by = | followed by = }} The Shining is an American feature film of the supernatural thriller and horror genres. It is loosely based on the 1977 novel The Shining by author Stephen King. The movie version of the book was directed by Stanley Kubrick and written by Kubrick and Diane Johnson. It premiered in the United States on May 23rd, 1980. The movie stars Jack Nicholson as Jack Torrance, Shelley Duvall as his wife, Wendy Torrance and Danny Lloyd as their son, Danny Torrance. Plot The setting of the movie is the Overlook Hotel in the mountains of Colorado in the present day. Jack Torrance is hired on as the caretaker of the hotel during the winter months when it is closed down, but before the staff leaves they warn him that the extreme isolation might give him cabin fever. Jack moves in with his wife Wendy and young son Danny. Almost immediately things begin to go awry. The hotel has a dark and haunted history and more than its fair share of ghosts. Couple that with the fact that Danny has a unique psychic ability called "shining", which causes him great distress. As the staff predicted, Jack Torrance grows violent and insane and tries to kill his family. Cast Notes * Parts of this movie were filmed at Glacier National Park in Montana. Another horror movie of note that was filmed here is the 1951 sci-fi film The Thing from Another World. Fun Facts * The 2017 film The Dark Tower pays homage to The Shining in a film scenes. In an opening scene there are two girls in a playground wearing blue and white playing patty cake. They are singing "Come and play with us", just like the Grady daughters. A more obvious connection is the character of Jake Chambers who has psychic abilities that is referred to as "The Shine". He used the Shine to survive being attacked by a house demon. Recommendations * Shining, The (1997) See also External Links * * * The Shining at Wikipedia * * * * * * * References Keywords Female frontal nudity; Female rear nudity; Female topless nudity; Profanity; Racial slur ---- Category:Films Category:Shining, The/Media Category:1980s/Films Category:1980/Films Category:May, 1980/Films Category:Warner Bros. Category:Theatrically released films Category:Based on a novel Category:Remade Category:S/Films Category:Stanley Kubrick/Director Category:Stanley Kubrick/Writer Category:Diane Johnson/Writer Category:Robert Fryer/Associate producer Category:Mary Lea Johnson/Associate producer Category:Stanley Kubrick/Producer Category:Jan Harlan/Executive producer Category:Martin Richards/Associate producer Category:Wendy Carlos/Composer Category:Rachel Elkind/Composer Category:John Alcott/Cinematographer Category:Ray Lovejoy/Editor Category:Jack Nicholson/Actor Category:Shelley Duvall/Actor Category:Danny Lloyd/Actor Category:Scatman Crothers/Actor Category:Barry Nelson/Actor Category:Philip Stone/Actor Category:Joe Turkel/Actor Category:Tony Burton/Actor Category:Lia Beldam/Actor Category:Billie Gibson/Actor Category:Vivian Kubrick/Actor Category:Barry Dennen/Actor Category:Lisa Burns/Actor Category:Louise Burns/Actor Category:Norman Gay/Actor